An Unexpected Event
by DeadFlameV2
Summary: Hinata is pregnant! How did this happen? Who's the father? What will Naruto do when he finds who it is. NaruHina cute short story, at least I think it is.
1. Discoveries

Hello again. I have made a few changes to the chapter so please, read it again

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

It was a sad day in Konoha. It's inhabitants cleared the streets as the sky unloaded a downpour onto their heads. The only sounds that could be heard were the loud tapping noise the rain made as it hit the moist ground and the quiet sobs of a young lady. Down in an alley sat a girl, no older than eighteen. She had long, dark hair that seemed to have a hint of blue in it. Her skin was very pale giving it an almost creamy look. Her face was slightly round, but beautiful. Her most noteable feature, however were her lavender, pupil-less eyes, indicating that she had her clan's blood limit, the Byakuugan. She had crumpled to the ground and was now sitting with her back against the wall, sobbing her eyes out. She placed one hand over her belly as she remembered what had happened only hours ago... 

_xxxFlashbackxxx_

_Hinata had just finished her breakfast and was now running towards the nearest bathroom. She placed a hand over her mouth to stop the bile that rose in her throat from spilling onto the floor. As sh entered the bathroom she headed for the toilet and released the contents of her stomach. After she had finished her usual routine of throwing up, Hinata looked down to the small bump on her belly that was bearly visible. She placed a hand on the surface of the bump and closed her eyes, trying to stop the hot tears from flowing freely. 'How did this happen' she thought. Hinata was indeed pregnant, but didn't have the slightest clue how. She had never had sex with ANYONE and she had never gotten drunk before either, so she couldn't have accidentally done anything with anyone. She was completely baffled and to her ultimate misfortune the one person she didn't want to find out just walked into the bathroom. Hinata's father. "F-father!" said Hinata with pure horror taking over her features. Hiashi had his arms crossed and looked at his daughter with shame. He had wondered what had been wrong with his daughter and now he finally realised what had been making her run for the bathroom everymorning for the two weeks._

_Hiashi turned his back on Hinata and said "You have shamed me for the last time, I disown you as my daughter, now leave the compound, immediately." his voice was full of venom as he walked away from his former daughter. Hinata was frozen in utter disbelief. The moment she had been dreading for years had finally come. She had finally been disowned.After all of her shows of weakness, Hinata new that this would be the one to set her father off. She just let her many tears streak down her face as she rose to her feet lifelessly making her way to her room to pack a few of her belongings. She left out of the main gates of the Hyuuga Compound and looked back at her former home one last time before she sped off, wanting nothing more than to be as far as possible from her old life and be left alone for the rest of her life. _

_xxxEnd Flashbackxxx_

Hinata continued to cry as she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them.

* * *

The streets of Konoha were completely barren. Not a soul dared walk the streets during a storm like this. Although one, tall, blonde-haired, young man walked the empty streets. The man was obviously a shinobi due to the forehead protector he had tied around his head. He had a large grin on his face as he walked through the rain. Naruto had always enjoyed walking through rain, it always made him feel happy and energetic. He listened to the loud tapping of the water against the soggy ground. His grin faded as he heard a new sound over the rain. Naruto followed the noise until he realised that the noise was someone crying. He quickened his pace until he heard the sound turn to his left. 

He was shocked at what he saw. Hinata was crying into her knees on the side of an old alley. He ran to her side and asked if she was alright. Hinata's head shot up when she heard someone's voice. A blush spread across her face as she saw that it was Naruto. She still held strong feelings for the boy even though she never had the courage to tell him. She averted her gaze when she realized how weak she must've looked to him. Naruto stared at Hinata wondering why she refused to look at him. "Hinata whats wrong?" he asked, concerned for the pale girl. Her blush increased when she heard the concern in his voice.

Naruto gently took Hinata's chin and turned her head so she would look at him. "Hinata, whats wrong?" he asked again as he stared into her beautiful lavender eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun...I-I was d-disowned by m-my father." said Hinata as she averted her eyes yet again in shame. "What?! Why?" Naruto practically yelled. Hinata's blush covered her entire face as she thought of the answer to his question. Hinata mumbled something that Naruto couldn't hear over the storm. "Sorry Hinata, I can't hear you over the storm." he said with a sheepish grin. She tried to say what she needed to a little louder. "What, I still can't hear you." said Naruto as the rain got louder. "I'm pregnant!" yelled Hinata. Naruto stared at her in shock for a few minutes. Hinata blushed and said "Naruto-kun?". Naruto promtly passed out. Hinata gasped and caught him before his head could hit the hard ground.

"Naruto-kun" she said as she stared at his peaceful face. Hinata placed his head on her lap a brushed a few strands of his golden hair from his face with one hand while she placed the other on the small bump in her belly.

* * *

Naruto finally woke up an hour later to find that his head was on something soft. He looked up and saw the beautiful sleeping face of Hyuuga Hinata. He smiled when he saw her, enjoying the moment. Naruto had developed feelings towards the former Hyuuga heir over the past few years after he realised that Sakura was a lost cause. His smile faded when he remembered the information he recieved before he passed out. His crush was pregnant. Naruto got off of Hinata lap and cast his eyes to the ground, feeling stupid for thinking that he had a chance with someone as beautiful as Hinata. As Naruto got lost in his thoughts, Hinata started to stir. "Naruto-kun?" said Hinata as she stiffled a yawn. Naruto faked a smile to hide his depressed feelings. "Hey Hinata." There was an awkward silence between the two before Naruto decided to ask "Umm... Hinata, if you don't mind, umm whose is it." motioning towards her stomach. 

"I-I d-don't...know." said Hinata as she blushed at how stupid that must've sounded. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her answer "How do you not know. What, did you get drunk or something." said Naruto bluntly. "N-NO!" yelled Hinata "Umm...s-sorry. I have never h-had any k-kind of alchohal in my life." she said. Naruto stood and offered Hinata his hand. She looked at him and grabbed his hand, blushing the entire time. Naruto started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed that Hinata wasn't following. "Are you comin' or what." he said with a grin.

"Where are we going." said Hinata curiously. "Back to my place. I mean, I can't just leave a friend out on the street, especially when she's pregnant." he said, his dumb grin still present. Hinata walked up to her crush and stared at him for a moment before trapping him in a tight embrace. "Thank you, Naruto-kun." she said tears once again streaming down her face. Naruto blushed and smiled as he returned the embrace. "You're welcome, Hinata-chan." Hinata smiled at the suffix. The two made their way towards the Uzumaki Compound.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. please review. 

P.S. : And I will be explaining the Uzumaki Compound in the next chapter.


	2. A Change of Heart

**Hey guys I have revised this chapter to make it easier to read and understand.**

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were currently walking towards Naruto's home. When they arrived, Hinata was beyond speechless at the sight of Naruto's so called 'house'. What Hinata was seeing was definately no house, it was a _compound_. Not only was it a huge compound, it was much nicer than the Hyuuga Compound.It was built in the same fashion as the Hyuuga Compound, only each of the cream-colored walls were outlined in orange and every door in sight had the Uzumaki Crest ( **A/N:**the red swirl on Naruto's Jacket) on it. There was a small pond in the center of the three large buildings, and there were flowers of every kind and color lining the stone paths. Hinata couldn't believe that Naruto would let her live in such a beautiful place. 

"Naruto-kun, i-is this r-really where you live?" asked Hinata. "Of course, why wouldn't I live in my clan's compound." Hinata had never even known that Naruto had a clan. "As a matter of fact I've only been living here for a year." he said as he unlocked the front gate. "I didn't even know about this place or my clan until I was sixteen." "Tsunade-Obaachan told where this place was and that the Yondaime was my father" he continued "When I was told that I was the heir to the Uzumaki Clan by Hokage-sama I was also told that the former head of the clan and my father was Arashi Uzumaki or the Yondaime as most like to call him. I was also told about this place, but before I let Tsunade finish I ran off to find it. To my utter disappointment, the place was practically in ruins. After that I vowed to restore it to it's former glory and after a year of work I was living in the place." Naruto noticed that they were now in the kitchen and that Hinata was starring at the fridge with a little drool sliding from her mouth.

"I guess your hungry, huh, Hinata-chan?"said Naruto with a grin. Hinata snapped out of her little daze and blushed. Hinata nodded her head vigorously. She had only eaten breakfast that morning, but due to her morning sickness she threw it back up almost immediately after she was done. "Sorry, but all I have is ramen." said Naruto with a sheepish grin. "Thats f-fine, N-Naruto-kun." said Hinata with a small smile.

She took a seat at the large table in the center of the kitchen. After about ten minutes Naruto handed Hinata a bowl of miso ramen as he sat across from her with his own bowl. After the two were finished Naruto decided that he should show Hinata her room so she could unpack. Naruto led Hinata through, what seemed like endless hallways until he stopped at a door. Naruto opened the door and led Hinata into the spacious room.

"Well this is the nicest room next to the master bedroom." said Naruto. Hinata was once again speechless at the sight before her. The room had a queen size bed on the left side with a personal bathroom on the right. It also had a black leather couch next to the door with an entire wall packed with bookcases full of classic novels and a few books that had to do with developing new jutsu. Hinata loved to read so the room was looking like heaven "So, do you like it?" asked Naruto. He was answered with another tight embrace. "I'll take that as a yes" he said with a laugh. As the two parted, Naruto said "I'll leave you to get aquainted with the room. If you need me I'll be in the room directly across from this one." said Naruto as he closed the door.

Naruto proceded to his room to see if Kyuubi knew anything about Hinata's mysterious pregnancy.

* * *

Naruto entered an all too familiar sewer. He walked off towards the Kyuubi's cage. When he saw the Kyuubi curled up in a ball sleeping, Naruto yelled "Wake up, Furball!" 

The Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and he immediately yelled **"Stop calling me that damn name brat!" **

"Whatever, listen do you remember Hinata?" asked Naruto. The nine-tailed demon visibly tensed at the name.

**"Yes, she's the female you wish to mate with, right brat?" **said the demon.

"Shut up, you perverted fox!" Naruto yelled. "Listen there's a problem, she-" the demon cut him off

**"I know, she's pregnant."** said the Kyuubi.

Naruto just stood in front of the giant cage that housed the Kyuubi and stared at him with a confused look."Uhh...yeah, how did you-"

**"I can explain, although you might not like it." **Naruto stayed quiet.

**"Alright" **said the Kyuubi with a sigh.** "Do you remember how I was in heat three months ago?"** asked the Kyuubi. Naruto nodded not having a clue of where this was going.**"Well do you remember the day when you passed out at the training grounds?"** Naruto nodded again. **"After you passed out, I took over your body to try and find a mate. Since you already cared for the Hyuuga girl I decided to seek her out. I found her at the training grounds working on some form of taijutsu. I snuck up behind her and knocked her out, with a simple chop to her neck. I then proceded to mate with her. I knew how much you cared for this girl so I decided to take her back to her home. Thanks to your knowledge of the village I was able to find her home and place her in her room. Only the next day I realised the consiquences of what I had done and decided not to tell you."**

Naruto stayed qiuet for another moment before..."YOU DID WHAT?!" shouted Naruto. "What the fucking hell is the matter with you, you sick, perverted, piece of furry shit!!!" the Kyuubi stayed quiet, ignoring the blonde's harsh comments."You're lucky there's a seal between us bcause you would be in pieces right now!!!" yelled Naruto.

**"As far as I'm concerned, I did you a favor!" **yelled the Kyuubi.

Naruto instantly calmed down, although a glare was still present on his face. "What favor?" said the blonde

**"By my mating with the female, I planned that you could possibly gain two things. One: chances are that the female would have been impregnated when I mated with her, giving you a child, which I know is one of your deepest desires. The second would depend on if the female had gotten pregnant. If so, then it would give you a chance to become closer to the female during what you humans call 'Parenthood'." **said the Kyuubi.

Naruto thought about what the demon had said. He couldn't see any fault in the Kyuubi's plan. He _had_ always dreamt of someday having a family, or in more recent dreams, a family with Hinata. "Why did you do this?" asked Naruto.

The Kyuubi grinned at the qurstion.** "Lets just say that after eighteen years in your body, you've finally started to rub off on me. For some reason I have a strange urge to help people."**said the Kyuubi with a shudder.

"But, what if Hinata doesn't want to have a kid with me?" said the blonde as he directed his gaze towards the ground.

**"Trust me brat, she will be more than happy to have a child with you." **said the Kyuubi.

"But, how would you know?" asked Naruto. An all new wave of confusion covered his features.

**"Because, one thing that hasn't rubbed off on me is your stupidity."**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" yelled the blonde. The Kyuubi only laughed and said** "You'll see soon enough, brat."** as the demon curled up for another irritating nap. Before Naruto could ask anymore annoying questions, he was ejected out of his mind.

As Naruto regained conciousness he thought only one thing.

_'Damn Kyuubi'_

* * *

_I hope that all of my revisions helped the story make more sense to you guys. Sorry for the first mess. "_

_Please review_


	3. Thinking

Whats Up all my fans out there. I have another chapter ready to go. There is one thing that I would like you all to know though, this story was never meant to be very long so most likely it will only be another couple chapters after this one until it is finished. sorry (

**'Kyuubi'**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Hinata had just finished unpacking all of her things and decided to give the very comfortable-looking bed a try. She layed peacefully on the incredibly soft bed, her hand placed on her stomach, as she thought of the things that troubled her mind. She thought things like _'What will I do after the baby is born?' _and _'Will Naruto-kun let me and the baby stay here?'._ Soon her questions were more focused on her unborn child. Hinata had one major question running through her head. 

_'What...will you look like?'_ Not knowing who the father was, if there even was one, made it difficult to imagine a possible face. Many images of different babies came to her mind as she thought more about the question. As her thoughts continued she saw one face stand out in her mind. The child that Hinata had invisioned had spikey blonde hair. It's eyes were closed so she couldn't tell if it had the Byakuugan or not. There was one feature on the adorable child that made Hinata's heart speed up. The wisker marks on the child's round cheeks. _'Naruto-kun...' _was the last thought that entered Hinata's mind as she was claimed by blissful slumber.

* * *

Naruto sat on the floor of his over-sized bedroom, thinking of the things about the things that he had learned from the Kyuubi. He still couldn't believe the fact that _he _would actually be a father, the thought still brought a smile to his face. But the smile was immediately swept away as he wondered if Hinata even wanted the kid. 

His face went pale as he thought of one very possible outcome _'She wouldn't get an...abortion, would she?' _the very thought of losing his first child before it was even born made him sick to his stomach. Another horrible thought came to the blonde's mind_ 'What if she put it up for adoption after it was born.'_

The thoughts were eating away at his insides, making him feel horrible as even more thoughts came to his mind.

"I can't take it anymore." he growled. "I have to know what Hinata's planning on doing." said Naruto.

**'I told you to tell her.' **said the Kyuubi from the confines of Naruto's mind. Naruto could hear the damn fox laughing his head off inside of his mind.

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto.

After Naruto didn't get a response from the annoying fuzzball, he turned his head to see the clock hanging on the wall. It read seven o'clock. He had been thinking for over six hours. Naruto mentally kicked himself for losing track of time. He got up to go check on Hinata since he hadn't heard a peep from her since he'd left her alone.

* * *

As Naruto entered Hinata's room he began to think of the possible reactions she might have if he told her about the baby. They weren't pretty. Naruto looked around the room for his secret love and was relieved to find that she was asleep. He walked over to her bed and sat down beside beside Hinata. He just sat there, admiring her beautiful face as he moved a lock of her hair away from her face. He never noticed how much more beautiful Hinata looked when she was asleep. He noticed that she had her hand placed directly on her belly and instantly felt guilty. Naruto heard a soft moan come from Hinata as she started to stir. 

"Hey Hinata-chan" said Naruto with a warm smile. Hinata blushed as she noticed the man she loved and said "Hello N-Naruto-kun." The two stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments until Naruto stood from the bed and grabbed a chair that had been sitting in the corner. He repositioned the chair next to Hinata's bed and sat down. Hinata figured Naruto was going to ask her something and sat up.

"Hinata-chan..."said the blonde as he stared at her flat stomach. "...umm what were you planning on doing with the baby" he asked solemnly. "I mean, were going to keep it or have an..." Naruto gulped as he tried to say the word "...abortion, or something." Hinata noticed a hurt look on Naruto's face as he finished his sentence.

Hinata placed her hand over her belly again as she thought about the question. "I-I wasn't sure what I w-was going to do at f-first, and I h-had considered an a-abortion..." Naruto's face seemed to pale at the mention of the word. "...but n-now, for some r-reason I really want to have it. I-is that alright, Naruto-kun?" said Hinata. Naruto was smiling ear to ear as he hugged the blushing girl in front of him and said "Of course it's okay Hinata-chan, it's perfectly fine." Hinata smiled as she parted from the blonde. Naruto stood up and headed for the door. As he opened it Naruto turned his head to the side and said "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. And...thanks, Hinata-chan." Hinata had a look of pure confusion on her face as she said "What are you thanking me fo-" Hinata's question was cut off as Naruto left for the kitchen, leaving a confused Hinata alone in her room.

* * *

Well thats all for today. I know your all probably thinking 'this was a boring chapter' (It really was boring) and 'why didn't Naruto tell Hinata about the baby' the reason for the 'not telling' part was because I wanted to make Naruto suffer through the guilt of not telling Hinata before he actually tells her. (yes I'm evil, I know). Please don't try to kill me for it.

Please review.


	4. Untold Secrets Revealed

_**Well here's a new chapter. My personal favorite. :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

* * *

Naruto had just awoken from a very restless sleep. He had been having trouble sleeping ever since he found out that Hinata was having his child. Not because of nightmares, no, Naruto found that when he thought about Hinata he would get a nausiating sensation in the pit of his stomach. He figured that the feeling was guilt. Unfortunately for Naruto, he dreamt of Hinata every night, so he had the horrible feeling every night. "I can't take this anymore, I need to tell her." said Naruto. He looked at the clock that was hung on the wall. It was two in the morning. "This is going to be a long night." thought Naruto with a sigh.

* * *

Hinata had just awoken and was now heading towards the bathroom. Thankfully her morning sickness had stopped for the most part and she was able to eat breakfast again. Hinata brushed her teeth and looked at herself in the mirror. It had been a whole month since Hinata had moved in with Naruto-kun and her belly had started to grow. She now had a fairly noticable bump poking out of her pajamas. Hinata smiled as she placed a hand on her belly and slowly started to rub it. Hinata found herself doing this quite frequently since her belly had become noticable and found it strangely comforting. Hinata walked over to the large shower and turned it on. Hinata waited for the water to warm up before removing her pajamas and stepping into the relaxing waters.

* * *

Hinata walked over to the large closet to the left of the bathroom. She opened the door to reveal only a few pairs of clothes. Hinata had stopped wearing her jacket since it no longer fit over her round belly. She pulled out a black kimono that had navy blue flower petals going in a downward spiral around the side. The sash was a deep navy blue that matched the flower petals on the kimono. Naruto had bought it for her a few weeks ago while the two were out shopping for groceries. It had been a little big around the waist when Naruto bought it for her back then, but fit perfectly with the new size of her belly. 

Hinata headed for the kitchen to look for Naruto. He usually started to make breakfast by now. As Hinata entered the kitchen she was greeted by the energetic blonde. "Morning, Hinata-chan." he said.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." said Hinata with a warm smile. Naruto was making his usual miso-ramen for himself, while Hinata sat at the table, where she found a plate of eggs and toast. Hinata had always protested against Naruto making her breakfast, but Naruto insisted that he make breakfast himself. The two made quick work of breakfast as they talked about things like Naruto's most recent mission. Hinata had been taken off of the active duty roster due to her pregnancy and did't get much excitement from the peacefull village. Naruto stood from the table and collected the dirty dishes to wash. This was another thing Hinata usually protested against, as she always saw it unfair that Naruto had to do all of the dishes by himslef, but Naruto continued to insist that he do them himself and she go relax.

Hinata just stayed in her seat as she watched the man she loved. As much as she hated not being allowed to do any work, this was one of the things she loved about Naruto, his ability to be a perfect gentleman. Naruto turned his head and smiled at Hinata causing her to blush ad look away. Naruto finished the dishes and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going out for a little while to run a few arrands, want to come?" asked Naruto. Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Alright, I'll see you later." said Naruto as he left through the door. Hinata rose from her chair and walked back to her room. She went over to one of the many bookshelves and pulled out a novel. Hinata walked over to her bed and laid down. She opened the book and started to read, while gently rubbing her plump belly.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground. He was desperately trying to think of a way to tell Hinata about her child. Images of her small, round belly kept flashing into his mind as a warm smile spread across his face. His child was slowly starting to grow and soon he would be a father, but the warm feeling was soon replaced by the all too familiar feeling of guilt in the pit of his stomach. 

He felt guilty for not telling Hinata of how her baby was actually _their _baby, but most of all for getting her pregnant in the first place even if he wasn't aware of what had happened. He wouldn't last much longer if he continued to put off telling his secret love. He just didn't want to risk any form of close relationship they had made in the past month.

Naruto continued to wander aimlessly down the busy streets of Konoha, trying to find a way to reveal his secret to the girl he loved.

* * *

Hinata had just put down her book as she heard a knock at her door. "Come in."she said, knowing exactly who it was. Naruto stuck his head inside and gave a sad smile as he said. "Hey Hinata-chan. Can I talk to you for a minute." Hinata noticed the hint of sadness in her love's voice. Naruto walked over to Hinata's large bed and sat on the edge next to the pregnant girl. She sat up and waited for Naruto to start. 

"Umm...I know who the father of your baby is." he said. Hinata instantly wore a huge smile, but kept quiet. "I found out from the Kyuubi." he continued. Hinata had learned about the Kyuubi two years ago, along with the rest of their friends. Her smile faded as she noticed the disgusted look on Naruto's face as he said the demon's name.

Hinata sat patiently with her hands placed over her belly. "The father of your baby is...me, Hinata-chan." he said as he closed his eyes and turned his head away from Hinata. Hinata sat completely frozen, her pale eyes wide. "W-wha-...h-how." was the only thing Hinata was able to say. Naruto turned his head back towards Hinata and looked down towards her round belly. "The Kyuubi found out that I wanted to have a family soon and took over my body." said Naruto. "He looked around the village and found you at the training fields. He snuck up behind you and knocked you out. He raped you and took you back to your home." Naruto finished his explanation with a look of disgust. "It's my fault your pregnant. I'm sorry." Hinata could see the tears start to well up in Naruto's eyes as she thought about what her love had said.

"Naruto-kun..." said Hinata as she placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, causing him to look up with surprise. Hinata wore a small smile as she said. "I'm h-happy that the Kyuubi did what he d-did. If h-he hadn't then I wouldn't h-have been able to have this b-baby with you." she said as she looked at her belly and rubbed it with her free hand. Naruto stared at Hinata with wide eyes. "B-but, why would you want to have a baby with me?" asked Naruto. Hinata looked at Naruto as a blush spread across her face. "Because I-I...I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at Hinata again before his features softened. "Hinata-chan..." he said as he placed his lips over hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss continued for a few moments before Naruto slowly pulled away. "I love you too" he said with a warm smile.

Naruto placed his forhead on Hinata's as he looked down at Hinata's belly. Her hand was still there as Naruto placed his hand over hers .

* * *

**_Well thats it for today. I may never stop loving the last scene. _**

_**please review**_


	5. Loving or Overprotective?

**Damn its been a long time since I've updated. My lazy ass got, well, lazy. What can I say. Well enough about my lazy self, I have one little coment to give to a reviewer, but you guys can just skip it if you don't care! (** I know I wouldn't

**Starfairy14s: I'm sorry to disappoint you, this story was more for my own strange amusement than anything else. As I said at the beggining it was never meant to be long. Also I regret to say that my mind is practically incappable of creating an _'Epic' _Fanfiction. I just can't seem to think of enough to write/type. I am sorry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun slowly rose over the horizen, preparing itself for the task of waking the inhabitants of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. The sun let it's golden rays wash over the many houses and buildings, fulfilling it's grueling task. As said golden rays broke through the windows of a rather large and beautiful compund, a young man slowly woke from his blissful slumber, much to his own displeasure.

As the rays poured over the man's face he groaned and stuffed his face under his pillow. "Damn sun, go away. I'm still tired." he groaned as he slowly pulled his spikey head out from under the extremely soft pillow. He sat up and scratched his messy golden hair. The man turned his head to look at the girl laying next to him, still sound asleep.

His features immediately softened as he saw the girl he loved more than life itself. She was, in his own opinion, the most beautiful girl on the face of planet. Even though she was currently seven months pregnant with his child, he still still saw her as breath-takingly beautiful. And to him she was growing even more beautiful with each passing second.

Yes, he really believed that he was the luckiest man on earth.

Naruto decided to quietly leave the room and let the love of his life get some more rest. As he closed the door to his spacious room, Naruto took one last look at his heavily pregnant love before silently closing the door to go get ready for the day to come.

* * *

The beautiful girl that Naruto was admiring just moments ago was starting to stir. It was almost as if she couldn't stand to be seperated from her blond-haired love for more than a few moments. The girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing her pearl-like eyes. Hinata closed her eyes again for only a minute before slowly sitting up in the large bed. This was no easy task due to very large belly that occupied her mid-section. She rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and let out a large yawn as she stretched her arms above her head. 

After completing her usual morning routine, Hinata looked down lovingly at her large belly. She felt the baby inside of her kick and immediately placed her hand on the spot where she felt the sudden movement. Hinata started to rub her large belly as she thought _'Getting restless already, hmm?' _A small smile formed over her features as she continued to stoke her large belly.

The loving moment between Hinata and her unborn child continued for a few moments until Hinata's stomach let out a loud growl. Hinata's smile grew wider as she stood from the large bed and stretched yet again. Hinata made for the door to the bathroom as she continued to rub her belly, her beautiful smile still present on her face.

* * *

Naruto exited the hallway bathroom feeling refreshed and ready for the day to come. Naruto walked through the many hallways in the main building until ha finally came to the kitchen. Naruto sighed as he got out the tons of pots and pans he would need to cook the large breakfast he would have to make. He set the pile on the counter as he preparred himself for the massive job to come. 

Moments after Naruto started the large breakfast order, Hinata walked into the kitchen, dressed in the same kimono Naruto bought for her months ago. It was a miracle that it still fit over her large belly. "Morning Hinata-chan!" said Naruto with his usual grin. "Good morning Naruto-kun" replied Hinata with a small smile of her own. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, Hinata-chan." Said Naruto as he placed a large cup of ramen in the microwave. Hinata nodded as she took a seat at the large table. It still irritated her that Naruto wouldn't let her help with breakfast, especially since she had started to eat as much as Naruto. Hinata finally decided to give up, knowing Naruto wasn't going to let any chance for harm to come to the baby, as rediculous as that sounded.

Hinata sat quietly at the table as she waited for the large breakfast to be finished. Naruto gathered as much food onto two large plate as he could and walked over to the table. He placed one of the large plates down in front of Hinata and took his usual seat across from her.

Naruto was amazed when Hinata started to eat as much as he did, but soon figured that the term "eating for two" didn't mean that Hinata would be full after a cup of ramen. The two talked as they normally did during breakfast. They talked about recent missions, food, about the baby, and countless other subjects.

After the large piles of food were consumed, Naruto got up and took the empty plates to the sink to be washed. Hinata stayed in her seat as she watched the man she loved do yet another thing for her. She knew that Naruto was only doing it because he loved both herself and the baby and didn't want anything to happen to either of them. That was one of the many things she loved about him, his ability to do anything for anyone who needed it, no matter how much the person didn't want him to.

Hinata sighed as she slowly worked her way out of her chair, her belly only making it all the more difficult. As soon as she was up, Hinata placed her hands back on their usual place on her belly. She made her way over to Naruto, who had just finished washing the few dishes. He turned around to find Hinata's lips on his. He placed his hands on her lower back as she wraped her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted for another few moments before the two parted.

"I guess you liked breakfast, huh?" said the blonde. Hinata let out a small giggle and nodded as she rested her head against his chest, enjoying the closeness. The two stayed in their embrace until it was interupted by a kick from Hinata's belly. The two broke apart and looked down at the large belly.

"I guess the baby liked it too." said Naruto with a laugh. Hinata blushed and smiled as she rubbed her overgrown stomach, trying to get the movement to stop for a moment. Naruto smiled. He placed his hand on Hinata's stomach and felt the restless movements of his child. He kept his hand on the same spot as the baby kicked a few more times before finally stopping, giving its mother a rest.

Hinata looked up with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Naruto-kun" said the girl. She was answered with light kiss. "No problem, Hinata-chan." said Naruto.

* * *

After their strange, but loving morning, Naruto and Hinata split up for the afternoon. Naruto left to get some things and some food to restock the now empty refrigerator. Hinata, much to her own displeasure, was left at the compound. Naruto had told her that she should get some rest. She completely disagreed, saying that she had just gotten out of bed and could help . He insisted that she stay at home saying that her helping would put too much stress on her and the baby. 

She was about to continue the small argument when Naruto gently picked her up and carried her back to their room. He placed her on the bed and said "If not for me, than stay for the baby." as he gestured towards her stomach.

"But..." Hinata was cut off by an annoyingly cute puppy dog pout from the blonde in front of her. Naruto had learned that Hinata couldn't resist when he put on this look. "...fine" she said with a sigh. Naruto smiled, he knew it would work.

"Bye Hinata-chan. I'll see you two in a little while." he said with a wave. "Goodbye Naruto-kun." said Hinata, a fake frown appearing on her face as she crossed her arms and looked away in a false pout. With one final grin, Naruto closed the door. As soon as the door was closed Hinata let a small smile appear on her lips.

* * *

Naruto had finally returned to the compound, barely able to hold the mountain of bags of food he had bought. The couple were currently in their room. Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap, leaning against him as he genlty rubbed her large belly.Hinata eventually fell asleep on Naruto's shoulder as he continued his gentle rubbing. Naruto noticed the sleeping girl against his chest and smiled. He placed a small kiss on the top of her head a gently placed the girl on the opposite side of the bed. 

He stared at her for a moment before placing another small kiss on her forehead and another on her belly. Naruto went to the other side of the bed and laid himself down beside the woman he loved, pulling the large comforter over both of them. He then closed his eyes, joining Hinata in blissful slumber. **

* * *

**

**Thats all for this chapter. I know that this probably wasn't the best chapter, but I thought that I should have a cute little something before Hinata actually has the baby. ****I mean it _was_ alright...right? The fact that I listen to AFI and My Chemical Romance - which is sad but good music - while writing this cute, happy stuff is strange though.**

**Alright enough rambling. The last chapter should be posted by the end of the week if not sooner. Dammit, school is starting back up in three days. Why won't the torment end! This might delay the last chapter a little. Blame school. **

**_please review_**


	6. The Truth

**Okay...umm...hi peoples!!! Its been a while huh? Sorry about that...if you read my profile page you'll know why it took so long. One more thing, i want to thank all the reviewers who actually liked this story and since it would take forever to thank each and everyone of you, i'll just do it all at once! THANKS, ALL OF YOU!!! Im glad you guys liked it. Well here it is, the next chapter!(lets see if i still got it)**

**DISCLAIMER: As obvious as i think it should be...i dont own Naruto**

**

* * *

**Time seemed to fly by for the expecting couple. Soon, Hinata's 6th month was over. In what seemed to be no time at all, her 7th month was already halfway done. By now, Naruto had finally let her leave the house, but only if he was able to accompany her to where ever she needed to go. Somehow, the couple managed to avoid all of their friends. Not that they were trying to, as a matter of fact Hinata had even tried convinced Naruto to help her look for some of their friends. Naruto accepted, much to his dismay. Naruto wanted to do what ever made his love happy, but he knew that the others seeing her...in her condition would have some...unpleasant consequences. 

"...WHAT!!!!!!"

This was one of those consequences...

Inuzuka Kiba stood in front of the couple, mouth a gape, after seeing his former teammate. His eyes lock on her oversized womb. It was obvious that his friend was pregnant and he had a bad feeling that it had to do with the blonde-haired idiot standing beside her.

"How...who...what...WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!?!?!?" yelled Kiba. He was loud enough to make his large canine companion, Akamaru, lay on the ground, whimpering with his paws against his ears.

"Well...umm...y-you see...it's kind of complicated..." said Hinata. She was unable to look her friend in the eye and began to poke her fingers together out of nervousness.

"You! You did this to her!" yelled Kiba again, glaring directly at Naruto. Naruto returned Kiba's glare, but remained silent. Kiba took the blonde's silence as a yes and let out a low growl as he roughly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his jacket and drew his fist back.

"Kiba, stop!!!"

Kiba froze in place, his eyes widening as he looked over at his pregnant friend. His expression of shock immediately changed to fear as he saw Hinata glaring daggers at him.

"Let...him...go..." said Hinata, venom rolling off each word. Kiba quickly released Naruto out of fear of what the pregnant Hyuuga might do.

Suddenly, Hinata's mood changed. She went from being insanely furious, to a look of confusion, then a large, warm smile grew across her face.

"I'm hungry. Who's up for Ichiraku?" said Hinata, patting her belly. The two men sweat dropped and watched in confusion as the pregnant woman began to walk away from the training field, humming a sweet tune to herself.

"...mood swings?" asked Kiba in a dry tone. Naruto sighed and gave a nod.

"yep..."

The two men sighed in unison and quickly followed after Hinata.

* * *

Kiba watched in amazement as Hinata downed her 5th bowl of miso ramen. The trio had only been inside Ichiraku for a few minutes and Hinata was already starting her 6th bowl. 

_'She's turning more into Naruto with each passing minute' _he thought. Thankfully, the young pregnant woman had picked up Naruto's eating habit of stuffing his face until his mouth couldn't hold anymore. Kiba decided that now was as good a time as ever to ask about how his friend had gotten pregnant.

"Umm...Hinata, how exactly did you get pregnant?" asked Kiba. Kiba had always cared for and considered Hinata as a little sister, and her current condition worried him a little.

Hinata put down her chop sticks and turned to look at Kiba. She opened and closed her mouth, trying to find the right words to use.

"Well?" Kiba pressed on. Hinata blushed a little as she began to explain what happened.

"Well..."

* * *

_...The sun began to set over Konohagakure. Hyuuga Hinata was the lone occupant of the training fields, silently practicing her Jyuuken style. Hinata had been peacefully at work for hours, without even a soul around her. As Hinata stopped for a break, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. Suspecting that this presence could be dangerous, Hinata turned in her assailant's arms and placed the palm of her hand on the person's forehead, ready to splatter their brains across the training field._

_"Hey, nice to see u too, Hinata-chan" said Naruto, flashing her one of his foxy grins. Hinata's eyes widened as she realised the situation she was in. An intense blush spread across her face as she averted her eyes, unable to look him in the eye. She eventually lowered her head altogether, trying to hide her intense blush._

_"H-hello..Naruto-kun" she stuttered, her nervousness getting the better of her. The two stayed locked in the embrace for a few moments until..._

_"U-ummm...Naruto-kun? Maybe you should let me go now?" she said, knowing that if she stayed like this for much longer, she'd likely pass out._

_"Hold on, i want to tell you something" he said, gently taking her chin and pulling her face up to look at him. Having no choice, Hinata looked him in the eye and for a moment...she could have sworn that his eyes had flickered red. She passed it off as a trick of the sun._

_"W-what is it Naru-" Hinata was cut off as he...he...he kissed her. Hinata's eyes widened to the point that she thought they might roll out of their sockets. Soon she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, full force. Soon the two parted, gasping for air. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Naruto finally broke the silence._

_"...I love you, Hinata-chan" said Naruto, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Hinata stared at Naruto, not believing that all of this could be real._

_" I...I...I love you too, Naruto-kun" she said, as tears of joy began to prick her eyes. Hinata leaned up and captured Naruto's lips in another loving kiss._

_The kiss lasted only a few minutes before Naruto broke the kiss. He stared into her pearl-like eyes before..._

_"Just saying that I love you isn't enough, I wish to _show_ you__ exactly how much i do." he said softly. He began to unzip her jacket, pausing for a moment..._

_"Is that...okay?" he whispered into her ear, with a seductive tone. _

_"...Yes" said Hinata. With her permission, Naruto continued to unzip her jacket, preparing to show her exaclty how much he loved her..._

_

* * *

_"ok, ok, thats enough you can stop now Hinata" said Kiba, not wishing to know exactly how Naruto 'showed' his love to her. Hinata compliently stopped her story, a little pink rising onto her cheeks. 

Naruto, slowed his eating as he thought about what Hinata had just told Kiba. _'That's not what you told me Kyuubi' _thought Naruto with an annoyed tone.

Kyuubi remained silent.

_'Kyuubi is she telling the truth...did you seduce Hinata?' _he asked the kitsune.

again Kyuubi stayed silent.

_'Why did you lie and say you knocked her unconcious and...had your way with her.' _asked Naruto, purpously avoiding the word 'rape'. Before Naruto had to ask again, the kitsune finally spoke up.

**_'...A kitsune of my status seducing a human female is more than embarrasing, kit, not to mention shameful among my kind'_** said the kitsune.

_'is rape really any better...?' _asked Naruto in a dry tone.

**_'As far as you know, yes it is' _**

_'Its just as bad and you know it' _said Naruto. Kyuubi didn't reply. Naruto sighed, knowing Kyuubi would not say anything more to him. He figured he would have to talk to Hinata about this later.

Soon, Kiba decided that he and Akamaru needed to get back to training. After saying goodbye to Hinata, he and Akamaru raced back to the training ground.

* * *

After finishing their meal at Ichiraku, Naruto and Hinata made their way back home to relax. On the way Naruto decided to ask Hinata about what she told Kiba. 

"Umm...Hinata-chan?" he asked his love.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" she asked, looking up at the blonde-haired man.

"About, what you told Kiba...was that what really happened?" he asked. Hinata smiled a little and said, "Yes, that was what happened."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"The day after we made love, I tried to find you. After looking for hours I finally found out that you had left on a mission." she said, her smile fading a little. Naruto remembered the last mission he had outside Konoha, it wasn't pleasant. He was supposed to go to the land of waves and spy on a pontential crime lord that could pose a threat to the surrounding villages. His cover was blown and he had been ambushed by at least 50 of the crime lords followers. He beat them all but ended up seriously injured. He spent the next 3 months in the land of waves recovering in a hospital bed, even with Kyuubi helping his injuries along. Thankfully he learned of the crime lords next move and alerted Konoha. ANBU captured the lord a few days after Naruto was admitted to the hospital.

"After about a month i heard that you had been injured and were still in the land of waves. The months passed by and I finally realised that I was pregnant." she said, placing a hand on her belly.

"Soon, so did my father. After that, you found me in that allyway. I told you that i was pregnant and when you asked who the father was, i figured something happened to your memory when you were away, so i decided not to tell you. I'm sorry." she said, looking at the ground.

"Its okay, Hinata-chan. I understand." he said with a small smile. She returned his smile as he placed his arm across her shoulders and gently pulled her closer to him. The couple walked the rest of the way home in comfortable silence.

* * *

Hinata sat in a large, plush couch that was located in a corner of her and Naruto's spacious living room. Naruto sat next to her, a hand placed on her belly as he felt their child move inside of her. Naruto was amazed at the fact that their baby could be so active while in such a confined space. Although, by looking at it, you might not think that Hinata's belly was such a "confining" space for only one child. Hinata's belly was roughly the size of an over-ripe watermeleon, maybe even larger. Naruto often found himself wondering if maybe there wasn't only _one_ child in there. However, he always used to brush it off as Hinata was probably just having a big baby. But that was about two months back, now Hinata was about 7 and a half months along. Her belly had continued to grow and Naruto was starting to have second thoughts about his assumption. 

But, even if they did happen to have twins, he didn't care. He would love his entire family, no matter how many were in it.

_'Besides, maybe it would be fun to have two babies.' _thought Naruto.

In less than 3 months, he'd have his answers.

* * *

**Well, thats all for this chapter. I hope it made up for my long absence. I tried to answer some questions about the first couple chapters, im not really sure if it worked out well or not. Now there's just one last chapter left...and i promise it won't take as long to post it as this one did. I hope you guys liked it.**

**_Please Review_**


End file.
